I want you
by MikiMuo
Summary: OK first YAOI WARNING! L wants Light is he just imagining Light liking him? What happens when they are forced to alone together? another warning SMUT and slight bondage rape
1. I want you!

OK first a YAOI waring do not read if you do not like gay sex and this story also has slight bondage... Also this was my first time writing something like this I apologize for any mistakes......... So this is a L X Light fan-fic and please review 3

I stared at the glowing screen of the computer in front of me as I made my choice "Light and I will be handcuffed together so I can keep him in 24/7 surveillance." The truth was I had a secret I had kept even from myself. I wanted Light. Even as I made this choice I knew that I could use other way to keep him under surveillance but he would be far from me and I could stand that no longer. I wanted Light. I knew that I could never have him while he was under suspicion for being kira. Still I wanted Light. This wasn't the first time I thought if I were to die it would be because of Light. But I wanted Light. If I could keep Light just a bit closer I would, because I wanted Light.

Light always sits far form me, I know I cause him discomfort keeping him with me but I can't help it. "Hey L are you alright?" I looked over shocked at Light. "Ya why?" I was slightly shocked at this why had he even cared to ask? I was the one making him suffer. Light walked over to me and put his gentle hand on my shoulder. Oh how I loved this hand that held me. "L, you over working your self. You need rest. Here I will come with you." The gentle look in those eyes that I wish would always look at only me. "Kay…" I was so unsure as myself. I loved him to that part of me it didn't matter if L was kira but my other instincts told me to stay away but how could I?

As Light led me to the floor that we lived on I wanted to just cling off of him, I wanted the rest of my life to be spent with him. That could never happen though and I knew it but part of me still wanted it. Light climbed up the stairs in a hurried pace. Was he really that worried about me? No I must be seeing things just like I imagine him looking at me but that would never be true no because I changed his life and if he was Kira, I was his enemy.

We got to our door and I watched him slide the room key through the electronic lock. He pushed it open with his hand, waiting for me to follow him in. I did, stretching and flopping down on my bed. He did the same but on his. "Why are you so worried about my health all of a sudden?" I asked, too curious for my own good.

He looked away from my gaze, picking at a loose strand of thread sticking out of the blanket. "I just don't want the leader of the case getting overworked; we have to catch Kira no matter what!" I felt my heart drop down to my stomach. 'That's the only reason?' I questioned myself, suddenly feeling stupid. 'Of course that's the only reason you idiot! He didn't ask to be chained to you! All he wants it to catch Kira so he can get away from you…'

The thoughts hurt, even though they were most likely true. I nodded, "I see. Do you enjoy working on this case with me?" He sat up, giving me an odd look. "Well, I think you are an extremely talented detective and you've been pretty nice to me… Minus the chain," He added the last part in with a teasing look.

"I think it suits you," I blurted without thinking, mentally slapping myself for being so stupid. "I mean…" I trailed off, a million things running through my head at once. He laughed, making the chain rattle for good effect. "I think it suits you better."

I swallowed the huge lump in my throat. 'Was that… flirting?' I thought, staring at the ceiling absentmindedly. 'No, don't be ridiculous. It was just friendly banter…'

I sat up, looking at the clock. "We should get back to work…" I suggested, wishing for a distraction. "What?!" He cried, also sitting up with a shocked look. "We just started to rest! You're unbelievable L!"

I flinched at his words, knowing it was true. I was addicted to my work. But, the only reason I was so addicted to working was because I was afraid of being around Light so much. I needed to be distracted or else… I might do something very, very regrettable.

I started to stand up, ignoring Light's protests. Suddenly he shot up from where he was sitting, grabbing me by the shoulder. "L, just lie down! Please, for me…" He pleaded, looking straight into my eyes.

I couldn't help myself any longer; with his warm hand on my shoulder, I decided that I needed Light, no matter the consequences. I held his hand there on my shoulder with all my might. "Wha…" I put a finger to his mouth meaning for him to be silent. The shocked look in his eyes almost made me stop but the feeling that I had held secretly in me since I had met Light kept me going. I tightened my grip on Lights arm and pulled him toward me till our faces were close enough to touch. As my lips forcefully touched his quivering lips I wondered what I was doing. Even though I doubted myself I put my free hand behind his head forcing him closer to me. Lights hand quivered as he tried to get free. In one quick move I had light on the bed and myself on top of him. I finally released my lips from his and covered his mouth with my hand. "Listen this room has no cameras and no one will hear you if you cry, don't make this difficult."

Light slowly stopped resting and I slowly moved my hand from his mouth and down to his chest. He tried to resist again but I grabbed booth of his hands and moved them above his head. "Light I told you, don't make this difficult. I am stronger than you deal with it." I began to unbutton the shirt he was wearing, reveling his pale white chest. Involuntarily I blushed; even if I could have stopped myself earlier, I could not now as I let my lips press gently on his chest. "L please stop!" his voice was full of fear and for some reason It made me want to go on even more. His tie that hung loosely around his neck would be perfect for freeing up my other hand. As I tied Light hands together I caught glimpse of his face. His crystal eyes had tears welling in them and his lips were quivering again. I looked down to Lights chest again.

Why? I questioned myself again and not for the last time; but even though I was hurting Light I still wanted to continue. I bit Light's neck as lightly as I could but I wanted to bite harder. I wanted to belong to Light and I wanted him to belong to me. My hand trailed down his smooth chest and reached his lower stomach. Light shuddered again as my hand got near his pants. I stopped biting his neck and brought my head down to his chest and laid on him.

I looked up at him, reaching up to trace my finger slowly down his jaw-line to his throat. He shivered, turning his head away from my touch. "Don't be scared, Light." I murmured into his chest, tracing my tongue down his stomach. His breathing was starting to get heavier, which made me want him even more.

Slowly, I started to undo his belt, hardly able to contain all the emotions running though me. There was lust, love, fear, confusion and happiness all rolled into one. "Wait, please," He suddenly said, struggling with his restraints. "You don't have to do this…"

I paused, his belt half-way undone as I thought for a moment. "Your right," I muttered, watching his face melt into one of relief. "I didn't have to do this. I need to; now that I've started, I can't stop."

And with that, I pulled off his belt, tossing it on the ground beside the bed. I slowly undid his pants, crawling up him to straddle his hips. "If you be good, I'll make sure to reward you," I leaned in beside his ear, suddenly feeling confident.

In response, he bit his lip, trying to look somewhere else. I started to slowly roll my hips into him, kissing his neck gently. Slowly I removed my own belt while still kissing Light's neck. "L please!" Light was trying desperately now to get away from me but, no it was to late soon he would be all mine. "I will do what ever you want just please stop!"

I paused then smiled "I am getting all that I want right now." I pulled his pants down and his face went all red. As I adjusted my hips on Lights body the chain jingled reminding us booth that we could not leave each other. I pulled down my own pants and a tear fell from his eyes, as it did I leaned over and licked it off; nothing in this moment would be wasted.

I leaned over and kissed him forcefully then I took him. His eyes were open wide with pain and horror. His scream that was cut short by another kiss was painful to hear but almost pleasant. As I thrust into him the pain on Lights face became almost unbearable but I had already gone this far why would I stop now? I licked the chest of Light and pulled him closer to me I now had Light the one who finally fill a part in my life that none other could fill. Even if it was one sided love I still had taken Light as my own.

Light cried out again as I thrust in harder "S-Stop I-I…" NO I would not listen to those cries, I need more and I would take it. Was I always this selfish? I looked again at the tear streaked face of Light. Yes what I wanted was some I could not take. I wanted him to love me back; I wanted to be taken by Light. Those eyes filled with fear to love me back and these shaking hands to hold me and lastly those sweet lips to kiss me gently.

I kept up a steady pace, smiling slightly to myself as Light's cries turned into moans. As much as he might hate me for this, he couldn't hide the fact that his body liked it. I started to moan as well, the mixture of being inside of him and his soft moans too much for me. I opened my eyes to look at his face.

His eyes were closed tightly, his eyebrows were furrowed. "Ryuzakii…" He suddenly breathed my name as I thrust in especially hard.

I grabbed a handful of his hair, unable to be gentle with him anymore. He cried out, arching his back. I leaned down to his neck, biting the skin roughly. He screamed a mixture of pleasure and pain. I stopped thrusting; whispering huskily against his cheek, "Tell me you want it."

He hesitated for a moment, opening his eyes to look at me with a pained expression. "Tell me," I demanded, running my tongue across his lip. "I-I want you…" He whispered softly, moaning at the end to make his point. I started thrusting into him again, holding back his head with my hand. The pain and the heat were all so stimulating. "L I-I'm cumming!" Light had lost his fight with his body and his body wanted more. Even if it was only his body I felt that he really wanted me.

I thrust again and now untied his hands; his body wanted me and I wanted all of him. Light held onto my hips tightly as I continued to thrust; Light's face was asking for more I did the hardest thrust yet. His scream echoed throughout the room. I finally withdrew my self from him and just laid on him unmoving as Light's quick breath lured me to sleep.

_________________________________

**Talk with the characters** (random rant)

L: you made me what!?!?!

Light: Im not gay and if I was I would so be on the top

Both: *glares at me evily*

MikiMuo: *hides behind a tree* But-but you look so good together and well Light your always on the top!!

Light: thats because I deservive it!!

L: ...

MikiMuo: Would it make you happy if I told you there was another chapter and you get reviled as Kira at the end??

L: Why do I feel like you have nothing positive to say to me?? Wait light is KRIA! I knew it!

MikiMuo: PLease read the next chapter *bows*


	2. you want me?

OK first a YAOI waring do not read if you do not like gay sex and this story also has slight bondage... So this is a L X Light fan-fic and please review 3

I woke to the feeling of pain on my arms and lags. As I opened my eyes I saw Light above me and found myself tied to his bed. As his teeth and lips touched my neck I felt pain but I was also overjoyed. Light wanted me even if just for revenge he wanted me. As his lips clawed mp my neck and to my ear he said "L, I love you but I was supposed to take you first, I will have to teach you a lesson" Light bit my ear as hard as he could but I kept myself from crying out. Light pulled on my hair and forced our lips together; once together he used his tongue to separate my lips. It was a kiss were I could not breathe and Lights piercing eyes looked into mine. His hands trailed down my chest and his lips followed. My body wanted to jump and run but I was tied down good. Once around the center of my chest he began to suck.

I have no idea how long this went on for but by the end I was panting and wanting more. Just then his hands went past the waist line and I jolted scared but knowing what was happening. As his hands left I felt something enter my body. I screamed in pain; the scream that Light was looking for. As it went deeper into my body I screamed more. As I screamed Light ginned than began to bite any loose skin near my lower stomach. The pain was almost to much to bare but Light kept pressing harder till my face was fill of tears and I thought I would never be able move again.

"Light!" I screamed his name, hoping it would have the same effect he had on me last night. In response he pressed and bit harder, causing me to half-moan, half-scream. I bucked my hips, begging for more. This was exactly what I had wanted all along, to belong to Light. It felt perfect, like we were made for each other.

His tongue trailed lightly up my chest, barely touching the skin. "Please, I can't take this any longer," I breathed, wishing I could get out of my restraints so I could touch Light myself. "You had your fun last time," He smirked, positioning himself in front of me.

"But, if you really need it, Ryuzakii," He trailed off, pushing himself all the way into me, causing me to scream in pleasure and agony. He held himself overtop of me, his hands on either side as he continued to thrust into me painfully slow.

"P-Please!" I moaned, feeling my body raging in the fire he had started. "Please what?" He questioned, stopping to mimic what I had done last night, "Say it." He commanded, leaning down to bite my lip so hard it bled. "Faster, go faster! I can't take it anymore!"

He smiled, pleased, and sped up, making me moan with every thrust. Every cell in my body was heating up and I felt like I was going to explode "L-Light I'm- I'm cumming!" before I would have never dreamed of those words coming out of my mouth but with the one I love I felt no shame in it. He watched my face and pushed it in as hard as it would go causing me to scream again with booth pleasure and pain.

I was at my limit, I knew I could lose conciseness now at any moment now. "Light I c-cant take any more!" Light just smiled then thrust again causing me to scream louder than I had screamed this whole time. Then he finally removed it but my eyes could stay open no longer I closed my eyes to that smile that I loved. I had light and he had me.

Once I woke up I was covered with a blanket and my cloths were draped over the end of the bed. I looked around the room searching for Light. When I saw him he was sitting at a table fairly close and writing something. "Light what are you doing?" My voice seemed to sound worn. "Ah I'm righting you a sick note to send with your voice recording down to dad and the others." He put down his pen and walked over to me and threw the blankets off me. "You can't go down looking like that." Light pointed to my body full of welts and bruises. I blushed again and reached for something to cover me. Light caught my hand "What are you doing Ryuzakii?" he used my name or the thing closet to my name. "Why are you hiding, you were the one who so boldly attacked me yesterday?" I looked away again beginning to feel a bit of regret for what I did, but not much.

"Don't bring that up," I whispered harshly, pulling my hand out of his grasp. I grabbed my pants from the end of the bed and pulled them on quickly, avoiding Light's eyes that were now boring into me. "It's too bad to see you covered up," He pouted, climbing over the end of the bed, teasingly pushing my shirt onto the floor before I could grab it. I glared at him, wondering what kind of trouble I had gotten myself into.

His hands snaked over my shoulders from behind, running down the front of my chest. "I like you better when you're screaming my name…" He said sweetly, pushing some of my hair out of the way to expose my neck. I blushed; faintly remembering the things I had said while Light was in control. He kissed my neck softly before moving up to bite my earlobe.

"Stop," I said bluntly, pushing him off of me and standing up to face him, wincing at the sudden pain of standing. Apparently I had forgotten about the side effects of… love. I ignored it, pretending I wasn't in pain. "You can't seduce me, Light. Just because I let you have control once, doesn't mean it's about to happen again anytime soon."

He frowned, jutting out his bottom lip. "Why so mean, L?" He said cutely. I sighed, suddenly wrenching on the chain to pull him off the bed. He stumbled into me, smiling seductively. "Oh, really now… Is that what you want?" He laughed, licking his lips. 'Why isn't he hurting?' I thought to myself, realizing that he probably was pretending he wasn't hurt either.

"No, I just needed to show you that I'm the one who calls the shots…" I smiled sweetly, pulling on the chain again as I walked over to the kitchen in our small room. He stumbled along beside me, still smiling like an idiot.

"Would you like something to eat?" I asked, starting to make some tea for the both of us. He shook his head, leaning against the counter. "All I want is you," He smirked, starting to massage my back. "And you think you could handle me again, right this second?" I asked doubtfully, fully sure that he was just trying to tease me. There was no way he could want me inside of him again so quickly; he was well aware that it would probably hurt more than last night.

I spun around quickly backing him up against the side of the bed and his knees gave way, making him fall onto the mattress with me on top of him. "This is what you want, Light?" I asked, pressing my hand roughly against his abdomen. He winced, confirming what I had thought. "You're telling me that it wouldn't hurt you," I paused to move my hand down to his thighs, squeezing harshly, "To have me take you again?"

The question lingered in the air, the only sound was our heavy breathing, his more labored from pain. I let go of his leg, planting soft kisses from his cheek to his mouth, where I ran my tongue gently against his lips. "That's what I thought," I smirked, pushing myself up into sitting position and started climbing off of him. As I did he pulled me back down on top of him and looked me right in the eyes. "Stay." What now I was a dog? I tried to move off him again but held me fast. "Let me eat you up." With that Light was on top of me but I would not let him have his way. As light brought his hand near my lips I bit him as hard as I could. His face winced and I got him off of me. I walked as quickly as I could without hurting myself and made it back to the kitchen.

NEXT DAY

Even though I was working I could not help but think about Light. He sat closer now but seemed not to notice me any more. I looked back down to the papers in front of me "WATARI!" I read the page closely "Why didn't you tell me that Misa forgot about Light?! Light we are going to see Misa!" As soon as we where half way up the stairs Light got that smirk that he had yesterday. "What?" I said turning slightly toward him but he just looked away.

Once we had got to the floor that Misa lived on Light took the automatic poison of going in first. Once we had entered Misa ran to us like she always did but she ran to me instead of light. Misa hugged me do tight I though I would die and planted a kiss right on my lips. "Light I missed you 3" Light shoved Misa off me and pulled me out of the room. "Light what are y…?" I started but he cut in "Just shut up and come with me!" Light pulled me all the way back to our room "Wha..." Lights Lips forcefully landed on mine and his hand found its way under my shirt. "No one gets these lips but me!" Lights tongue trailed down my neck and he bit hard. The hurt in his eyes was obvious. Before I knew it I was back on the bed. Oh how I wish this moment could last forever.

Now as Light's proud eyes look into mine as I close them for the last time I cannot regret anything that had happened. Light is Kira I know it now but even if I knew it then I would have done the same. The last words I hear are "I really did love you Ryuzakii and I still do."

________________________

**Talk with the characters** (random rant) **2**

L: I die????????

MikiMuo: yes it is the sad truth...

Light: YES hahaha L take that

MikiMuo: *slaps Light* Your sad that you had to kill him!

Light: Oh...

L: I die and I was so happy too...

MikiMuo: Uhhh dont ... Umm every one please review that might cheer up L 3


End file.
